Evil Dinkleberg
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Dinkleberg has been hit by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator! Now Timmy must team up with Phineas and Ferb again to stop him from taking over both universes! Takes place after ficklepickle7's "Dimsville". Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just so you know, the events in this story take place after ficklepickle7's "Dimsville". So, if you haven't read that, I suggest you read it before reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I am nowhere near awesome enough to own FOP or PnF.**

Prologue

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was having a hard time hitting Perry the Platypus. He was trying again and again to hit him with the, newly reconstructed, Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, but he kept missing. "Hold still, Perry the Platypus!" shouted the doctor "Hold still so I can blast you!" Perry then decided that he had had enough, he had been called into work early in the morning today and was extra cranky, and he certainly wasn't in the mood to take this kind of attitude from Doofenshmirtz, so, as he dodged yet another blast from the Inator, he jumped up and punched the doctor right in his long, pointy nose. Unfortunately, when Perry punched him, the doctor had still been holding onto the joystick that controlled the Inator's movement. So, when he flew backwards from the punch, his hand jerked the joystick downwards, causing the front of the Inator to point straight up. And, when Perry landed on the Inator's control consol, he accidentally pressed a button with his foot, causing the Inator to fire one last beam of energy before Perry hopped down and pressed the self-destruct button on the Inator's side. As the Inator blew up, Perry watched as the green beam of light traveled out the open skylight, and out of view. Doof followed Perry's gaze and said "Well, it's a good thing the Inator was pointed up, so it didn't hit anything." Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz couldn't have been more wrong. As the blast from the Inator left the earth's atmosphere, it flew right into the wormhole that Sergei and his crew went through, and left the universe entirely!

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Mr. Dinkleberg, the Turner's neighbor, went outside to get the morning newspaper. "Ah, what a beautiful morning!" said Dinkleberg "Yes sir, today feels like a day where nothing could possibly go wrong!" Unfortunately, Dinkleberg had spoken too soon. Because, at that moment, the blast from the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator shot out of another wormhole that was directly above Dimmsdale! It traveled downwards for awhile, and finally landed in Dimmsdale…hitting Dinkleberg! There was a bright flash of light and a small poof of smoke that engulfed Dinkleberg. As the smoke disappeared, Dinkleberg was kneeling on the ground, head down. Then, he slowly got up, revealing the evil grin on his face. He gave a small evil chuckle, and then slunk back inside his house.

**Dun, dun, dun! Dinkleberg has turned evil! What will happen next? Read and review to find out! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't able to get to a computer for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Short, sweet, and to the point.**

Chapter 1

Timmy Turner didn't expect much to come from this day. As soon as he woke up, he thought to himself 'Yep, this is gonna be a boring day.' He got up, got dressed, and got ready for school. Then, his fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, appeared in the bedroom. "Good morning, sport!" said Wanda "Ready for school yet?" "Yeah," said Timmy, still half-asleep "but I'm taking the bus today. I still don't trust Cosmo after what happened last time." Cosmo's eyes widened; the last time he poofed Timmy to school, he had accidentally poofed him into the girl's locker room! Timmy had barely gotten out of there alive! "Well, at least I got you to school, right?" said Cosmo. "I already had problems with girls, but that incident pretty much guaranteed that I wouldn't get a girlfriend for the next five years!" said Timmy, a little grumpy. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes, after I get breakfast and figure out what Sparky did all last night." Timmy then headed downstairs and found his magical dog, Sparky, waiting under the table, the newspaper in his mouth. "Hey boy," said Timmy "what'd you do last night?" "Oh, the usual." said Sparky, softly so Timmy's parents couldn't hear him, "Took your dad's car for a joyride, raided the meat market, and buried the house…and dug it back up." "Again?" asked Timmy. Sparky, like all other magical dogs, didn't need to sleep; so, he was active all night long. "Yep." said Sparky "Oh, and when I went out to fetch the paper, I saw Mr. Dinkleberg get zapped by a green beam of light." Timmy was so surprised, he nearly choked on his pancake! Once he stopped gagging on his breakfast, Timmy and Sparky headed upstairs to talk about it further.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Timmy. "I'm positive." Said Sparky "Here, see for yourself." Then, Sparky's star-tipped tail began projecting an image onto the bedroom wall. "I didn't know you could do that." Said a surprised Timmy. "Look, here it comes!" said Sparky, as the image changed to show Dinkleberg getting zapped by a green beam of light, giving an evil chuckle, and slinking back into his house. "Wait, Go back two!" said Timmy, shocked at what he saw. The picture went back to the scene of the green beam of light hitting Dinkleberg; and Timmy said "That beam…I know that beam!" Suddenly, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in the room. "What wrong, Timmy?" asked Wanda. Timmy replied "I recognize that beam!" pointing to the picture on the wall "From the time we met Phineas and Ferb!" Everyone's eyes widened as Timmy said this. "Are you sure about this, Timmy?" asked Wanda "Positive." said Timmy. "What're we gonna do, Timmy?" asked Sparky. "We have to go see Phineas and Ferb; maybe they can tell us more about it." "But Timmy," said Wanda "what about school?" "If this could turn into something bad, school can wait." said Timmy. "So we get an extra day away from Mr. Crocker?" said Cosmo "Yay! I can use this opportunity to work on my memoir!" "Cosmo, we're using this opportunity to figure out if anything's wrong with Mr. Dinkleberg!" said Timmy. Cosmo's face fell as he said "But I haven't even gotten past my thumb-sucking years!" "Cosmo, those years have taken up four chapters so far!" said Wanda. "Even today, I have to stop myself from reviving the habit." said Cosmo, as he tried to pry his thumb away from his face. "Alright, we have to hurry!" said Timmy "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were in Phineas and Ferb's backyard!" They waved their wands, and with a poof, they all disappeared.

Unbeknownst to Timmy, or any of his fairies, Dinkleberg saw the whole thing through his window. "So, Timmy Turner has fairy godparents." He said, with an evil grin on his face. He turned toward a large, bulky device covered by a tarp and said "It's a good thing I built this for no apparent reason." He uncovered the device to reveal a large, ray-like device with a black star at the tip. On its side, there were large letters spelling "Black-Magic-Attract-Inator" "With this, Timmy Turner won't be a threat to my plans," he said, menacingly "and with that kind of evil magic, combined with my newfound evil genius, nothing will be able to stop me!" He threw back his head and gave an evil laugh so great that, in Danville, Dr. Doofenshmirtz clutched his head and said "Ugh, I just felt a disturbance in the Evil Force…like someone just developed an evil plan that will go down in history."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I need time to update all of my other stories, to make up for my time off.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, I'm running out of things to say in these author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or FOP; if I did, this would be an episode.**

Chapter 2

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree when Perry walked in through the gate. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Said Phineas "Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast." "Yeah, I got called in early today." Said Perry, "I don't know about the rest of the O.W.C.A., but I think Doofenshmirtz's inators are getting dumber all the time." "Yeah, from what you told me about him, I'll have to agree with you." said Phineas. As Perry came and sat down in between him and Ferb, he said "So, you guys building anything today?" As Phineas was about to respond, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford came in through the gate. "Hey Phineas," said Isabella "whatcha doin?" "Perry just asked the same thing," said Phineas "and, to be honest, I don't really know what we're gonna do today." Perry looked up at Phineas with a confused look on his face. "Really?" he asked "That's so unlike you, Phineas." "I know," said Phineas "but, somehow, this day seems like one that's just not gonna be really interesting." Suddenly, there was a loud "Poof!" and a sudden cloud of pink smoke flashed across the gang's vision for a moment. Then, the smoke quickly cleared, and standing there were Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky.

"Phineas! Ferb! Oh good, you're here!" said Timmy. "Timmy!" said a surprised Phineas "What're you doing here?" "I've got a potential problem on my hands, and I may need your help!" said Timmy. At this point, Isabella decided to speak up. "Um, can I get an explanation?" "Oh, right." Said Phineas, face-palming himself, "Guys, this is Timmy Turner, and these," Phineas pointed to the fairies "are his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and his fairy godbrother, Poof." The gang looked surprised at this, especially Baljeet. "Impossible!" said Baljeet "There are no such things as fairies and magic!" Cosmo looked offended at this, and said "If we weren't real, could I do this?" and reached over and gave Baljeet a wedgie of massive proportions. "I stand corrected." Said Baljeet, when he was able to stand up again. "Just for future reference, only I'm allowed to do that." said Buford. Then Phineas said "Timmy, this is Isabella, Baljeet and Buford." Then, Isabella bent down and started petting Sparky. "Who's this?" asked Isabella. "I'm Sparky!" said Sparky excitedly. Isabella jumped back when she heard him speak, and Buford said "Wow, he barks funny." After a few moments of awkward silence, Timmy said "Alright, if we're done with introductions, I've got a problem on my hands." Phineas and the group then listened as Timmy proceeded to tell them everything he knew. After he finished, Perry said "Are you sure about this, Timmy? What you're describing sounds a lot like one of Doofenshmirtz's schemes, and I know for a fact that there's no Doofenshmirtz in your universe." "If you don't believe me, see for yourself." said Timmy. Then, Sparky showed the image of Mr. Dinkleberg getting hit by the beam. Perry's eyes widened as he realized what the beam was. "What's wrong, Perry?" asked Phineas. Perry turned to Phineas, pointed at the beam, and said "That beam is the same one that was fired from the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator before I blew it up." Everyone looked shocked as Perry said "You were right, Timmy. This is a very big problem indeed."

Timmy turned to his fairies and said "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that Mr. Dinkleberg was back to normal!" The fairies raised their wands, but they made a "Pbbt" sound and wilted. "Hey, what gives?" said Timmy. "I believe I may know the answer to that." said Perry "It's the basic rule of Inators: Whatever is done by an Inator can only be undone by another Inator." "Well, that's just great." said Timmy sarcastically "Then how are we gonna fix this problem?" "Well," said Perry "Doofenshmirtz created the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, we should go to him." Phineas looked at Perry with concern on his face and said "But Perry, he's your nemesis; we don't know if we can trust him. Plus, he's evil too; we can't be sure that he and Dinkleberg aren't already working together." Perry looked back at Phineas and said "True that, but we don't really have any choice. We need another Inator to get Dinkleberg back to normal, and we can't do it without Doofenshmirtz." Then, Perry grinned and said "Plus, I know that Doofenshmirtz has never liked the idea of playing second banana to someone else." Suddenly, Cosmo perked up and said "Doofenshmirtz has the second banana? Then who has the first banana?" "Cosmo, there aren't any bananas!" said Wanda. "Well, Of course there aren't," said a very confused Cosmo "One of them is with Doofenshmirtz, and the other is with someone else! So none of us can have the bananas, only them!" "He's stupid, isn't he?" Isabella whispered to Timmy, referring to Cosmo. "You have no idea." he whispered back. Then, Timmy said "Alright, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were at…"

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

"Man, I can't believe that Perry the Platypus left me this whole mess to clean up by myself." said Doofenshmirtz, sweeping up pieces of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator into a dust pan. If anybody had been watching, it would've been a hilarious sight. Doofenshmirtz was wearing a French maid's outfit, and was talking to himself like Perry was still there. Fortunately, someone was watching. When Timmy and the others silently poofed in, they saw Doof and tried desperately not to laugh; even Perry, who had seen Doofenshmirtz in far more hilarious situations than this. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz turned around and saw everyone standing there; and when he did, he gasped and said "Ah! Perry the Platypus, you came back!? A-And you brought others?!" Then, he ran into his walk-in closet and said "One second, Perry the Platypus!" When he came back out, he had on his regular black shirt and white lab coat. "Now, I'm assuming that destroying my Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator once wasn't enough for you?" said Doofenshmirtz. "No," said Perry "we have a problem because of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator!" Perry then told Doofenshmirtz about the problem and that they needed him to fix it. After Perry finished, Doof said "Ah, the basic rule of Inators. You know, I discovered that. I call it "The Doofenshmirtz Principle"! I **just** came up with that! That's how genius happens, Perry the Platypus." Perry rolled his eyes and Doofenshmirtz said "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, Perry the Platypus! I discovered it, so I get to name it after myself!" "Anyway," said Perry "we need you to build another Re-Good-Inator so we can get Dinkleberg back to normal." "Well," said Doof "I can do it, but it'll take a few hours before it's done." "And don't include a self-destruct button this time, Doofenshmirtz." said Perry. "You're no fun, you know that, Perry the Platypus?" said Doof with a frown on his face.

As Doofenshmirtz started ordering the parts for the Re-Good-Inator, the gang started talking about what to do next. "Well, we have someone building a Re-Good-Inator, now what do we do?" said Isabella. "Well," said Phineas "from the way Doofenshmirtz described the effects of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, I think we'll have to keep an eye on Dinkleberg to make sure he doesn't do anything evil." "But how do we do it?" asked Baljeet "We do not have any way to observe him." Then, Timmy said "It's okay, I know someone who can help us with that." "Who?" everyone asked. "My dad." said Timmy with a grin on his face. "I wonder if he has the first banana?" asked Cosmo. Timmy face-palmed himself and said "I wish we were at my house." And with a "Poof!" they were all out of there.

**I hope I did a good job at getting Cosmo's stupidity in character.**

**Until next time...**

**Cronuts!**


End file.
